ImmaGTBaby
ImmaGTBaby "Sorry ImmaVegeta, but I kinda got carried away with ImmaBulma while I was possessing you. You can expect the Baby within 9 months." ImmaGTBaby's appology to ImmaVegeta after having intercourse with ImmaBulma. Mainly because ImmaVegeta is hated by ImmaGTBaby. 'Brief Character Description (via Dragon Ball wiki)' Baby (ベビー, Bebi) is an antagonist in the anime sequel series, Dragon Ball GT. He makes his debut in The Baby Secret", the 22nd episode of Dragon Ball GT, which premiered on August 14, 1996. His name is a testament to his being what Dr.Myuu refers to as his "baby." 'The Beginning ' ImmaGTBaby was created by sm11411 on July 3, 2011 (since he decided he wanted to stop commenting on political videos all the time and make his own Imma account based on his all time favourite Dragon Ball villian Bebi). ImmaGTBaby was inspired by many Immas such as ImmaVegeta, ImmaSeru, ImmaNappa, ImmaKai1, and the list goes on and on. For the first 2 days, ImmaGTBaby would post videos that gained a little under 70 views (which made him want to give up) untill... July 5, 2011, ImmaGTBaby uploaded a video called "Cup Of Power". 'This video was notirous for being very inconsistent with the original Jap version (as the Jap version never metioned anything about a "Cup Of Power" which was a dub error by Funimation) of the anime which would lead to this video becoming a meme for ImmaGTBaby's future videos and influenced other Immas as well. This was also the beginning for ImmaGTBaby's succesful Imma career. He was one of the only immaGT characters, Until December 31st 2011 a new user came along(which is not the person who is editing) Called ImmaGTOmega. ImmaGTOmega(since he started his Imma Career today only has 2 subscribers and 13 total uploaded views. 'Rise To Imma Fame For the weeks to follow after the release of that video, ImmaGTBaby would upload more crappy GT videos until the release of the video called "Let Me Be Blunt". 'This was the first video ImmaGTBaby made to be acknowledged by ImmaVegeta as he favourited it (much to GTBaby's excitement). Shortly after the making of that video, ImmaGTBaby would upload a video called '"Trunks Wants You To Smoke Weed". The videos dialouge made it seem that Trunks wanted to smoke weed with Goku (another Funimation dub error) 'ImmaGTBaby acknowledges this video as the most succesful video he made as major Immas such as ImmaVegeta, ImmaSeru, ImmaNappa, etc. This video currently has 3,140 views. It was shortly after this when ImmaGTBaby would have his first taste of Imma sucess after reaching 100 subscribers. 'International Imma Recognition At this point, ImmaGTBaby was famous on a global standpoint. It was about this time when GTBaby met ImmaCui. After a few jokes back and forth between the 2 Immas, ImmaCui decided to challenge ImmaGTBaby to a rape face off. After a few videos, it was clear that the winner was ImmaGTBaby as he had owned him with the red eye of death which caused ImmaCui to surrender. It was also somewhere around this time that Immas such as ImmaKai1, ImmaVegeta, and ImmaNappa subscribed to ImmaGTBaby. 'Failure? + Back To Imma Fame' After much sucess in the Imma community, immaGTBaby started to notice a lack of attention throughout his videos. He would start to get less views for every video he uploaded. This trend continued on until ImmaGTBaby came to the decision that he would go on hiatus. However, after much support from fellow Immas, ImmaGTBaby would continue on in his career and bounced back. 1 month passed by really quickly for ImmaGTBaby, he would soon realize that he would have to attend another year of school again. So ImmaGTBaby told his subscribers that he would be uploading every now and then due to School and other personal things. ImmaGTBaby would then upload several videos on a weekly basis. He would also reach 300 Subscribers some time around here. 'Becoming a somewhat Major Imma' Following the controversy, ImmaGTBaby continued to upload more videos in the weeks that followed. He would post other suceesful videos such as "Obvious Narrator Is Obvious", "I Don't Know", 'and '"The Most Suggestive 17 Seconds Of Your Life". 'He would also upload more filler than usual (such as YTV promos, Custom Themes, etc). He also got subscribtions from ImmaSeru, ImmaKrillin, and IMMAPICCOLO at this time thus getting Subscriptions from every major Imma on Youtube. He also went from 400 to 500 Subscribers really quickly! 'Trivia *ImmaGTBaby was the first GT based Imma on Youtube.